Unnown Title
by Ruki666
Summary: Ruki meets someone and they...... read to see what happens. Plz R
1. The Beggining

Ch.1 The Beginning  
It was a typical day at high school and Ruki was walking down the hallway with her books and all of a sudden 'smack' someone ran rate into her, they both fell over and Ruki hit her head on the wall. This person got up and ran over to Ruki and said "O my god. Are you okay? I'm so sorry." "Ya I'm okay but you may want to watch were you are going for now on, and who are you?" said Ruki in a curious voice "O ya, sorry I'm Henry and you are.?" "I'm Ruki. You want to go out for lunch so we know each other a little better?" "Are you asking me out?"  
  
"Does it really matter?" Ruki said in a devilish kind of voice and a devilish kind of look. "Not really. I just wanted to know." Henry said in a worried voice. "So, yes or no?" "Ya I guess." So they went to lunch to talk. They talked about what kind of life they both had and when they where done they knew each others life stories and it felt like they had known each other for ever. After they where done Henry said "You want to go out some time?" "I'd love to Henry. When and where?" "How about my house tomorrow night?" "That's perfect." Ruki said in a sexy kind of voice. "What should I wear?" Asked Ruki "The sexiest thing you own." When they where at home that night all they could think about was each other and nothing else. The next morning when Ruki woke up she went strate to her closet to find something for that night. She couldn't find a single thing so she went out to a store that had the sexiest dresses. When she got there she saw this one dress and went striate to it and looked at it as it was the best thing she had ever seen. It was backless and it went low in the front. Her thought was that Henry would love it. She went into the change room and put it on and it was the perfect dress but she noticed that she could not wear a bra other wise she would look stupid.  
  
Then she thought that she would go all out and she went to a hair dresser and she asked that her hair would be put into a bun and that two strands of hair were let down in her face for an effect. The hairdresser said that that would be perfect after Ruki showed her the dress. After that she thought that she would go to a beauty consultant and get a makeover and when this was all done she looked like she was a model. That night she went over to Henry's and he came to open the door and...  
  
Read chapter two to find out what happens. Please R&R. 


	2. The First Date

Ch.2 The First Date  
  
Remember we left off at Henry opening the door and I left you standing with that. So any ways when Henry opened the door his jaw dropped and he elevator looked her and said in a weird voice and he was drooling "You look like you just dropped out of heaven." "Is that a compliment?" "Of course and wont you come in?" She walked in and when he saw the back of her dress he was just thinking of ways to get her in to his bed little did he know that it would be one of the most easiest tasks ever in the world. When they had supper they ate a really fancy dinner. "Did you cook this your self?" Ruki asked Henry. "Ya, don't worry I took a cooking class." Henry said in a kind of sarcastic way.  
  
They both laughed and tried it "This it the best thing I've ever tasted and that's not a joke!" "Thank you for that compliment. I never expected that you would say that to me about my cooking I didn't think it was that good." "Ya well you were wrong, it is the best and you better believe it man!" Ruki said in a peppy voice.  
  
After dinner they were going to watch a movie but just as Henry was going to ask her what movie they were going to watch and Ruki asked why he wanted her to wear the sexiest thing she had and he said "I....I was just wondering what you would look like and." "And what? What were you going to say?" "Maybe well do it?! But I think you would not want to do that with m." As he was just about to finish his sentence Ruki went up to him and gave him a big kiss. "Wow, I was not expecting that and by the way you are a great kisser!" Then he grabbed Ruki and gave her a kiss and they started to French kiss. "Thank you for that compliment and your not a bad kisser your self." "You want to take this into my bed room?" "I'd love to." Said Ruki in a sexy voice. When they got to the bedroom they started to kiss and hold each other when they were doing this Henry started to undo Ruki's dress well saying "Why don't we go onto the bed?" "Exactly what I was thinking hansom."  
  
They walked towards the bed and if you remember in the first chapter that she couldn't put a bra on under her dress well Henry never knew that and started to take her dress off and she said. "Hold on, prepare your self because I'm not wearing a bra!" and he took off her dress and his jaw dropped. "I told you to be prepared because I didn't have a bra on." ".Wow, um wow there beautiful!" then he pulled her on the bed and they started to French kiss again and she took his shirt off and she saw that he had nice big muscles. Then they started to have a make out session he started to kiss her all over and went rate from the top strait to the bottom of her body. By now they were both totally naked and rate into it.  
  
Just as they were starting to relax Henry was starting to get a little frisky so he started to kiss her all over again and just in a flash flipped Ruki over and inserted himself in her. She screamed with pleasure and wanted more. Then he flipped her back over and inserted himself in front and Ruki moaned with pleasure. After going at it for about another hour or so Ruki wanted to go have a shower. She looked over at Henry but he was asleep or so she thought. She was going to invite him in the shower but all well. As she just got in the shower the door opened and Henry went in. she didn't notice it so she kept on with the shower. Henry striped down to nothing and joined her in the shower.  
  
He grabbed Ruki's breasts from behind and came closer to he and she said "Hi Henry." With a lot of pleasure in her voice. She turned around and they started to French kiss. "Should we maybe turn this into a bath Henry." Ruki said in a seductive voice. "Ya we should." He answered.  
  
That's the end of chapter two. Read the next chapter to see what happens in bath. Please review. 


End file.
